This invention generally relates to a device for reducing wind noise introduced at the interface between a rear view mirror and the body of a vehicle.
Modern day vehicles and automobiles typically include three rear view mirrors. One of the rear view mirrors is mounted within the vehicle while the other two are typically mounted on the exterior of the vehicle at the lower front end of the windows on either side. Exterior-mounted rear view mirrors come in a variety of shapes and sizes.
More recently, for stylistic and aerodynamic reasons, contoured housings and mounting pieces have been developed. In some instances, the exterior rear view mirror housing is made from a single, solid piece of material and remains in a fixed position relative to the door upon which it is mounted. While such an arrangement is satisfactory in some applications, it is not without drawbacks. For example, it is often desirable to have the mirror housing be collapsible or moveable relative to the remainder of the vehicle body. Such a feature can be useful, for example, when relatively minor contact is made with another object so that the mirror housing moves in response to the impact rather than being broken.
Providing a contoured mirror mounting arrangement that also has the feature or advantage of being moveable relative to the vehicle has not been satisfactorily achieved. Prior to this invention, the requirement of having moving parts has introduced structural features that present certain problems. For example, having a moveable mirror mounting shell necessarily introduces an interface between that shell and the remainder of the vehicle body. That interface provides the possibility for wind noise to be generated while driving the vehicle, especially at higher speeds. Wind noise is recognized by those in the vehicle industry as being an undesirable disturbance or annoyance to drivers and, therefore, those in the industry are making attempts to eliminate it.
This invention is an arrangement that provides a stylistic, aerodynamic, contoured mirror mounting arrangement that has the advantage of a moveable mirror housing and eliminates the presence of wind noise that would otherwise be generated by such an arrangement.